Things You Don't Know About Dimmock
by CrazyCousinEiko
Summary: He may not seem it, but there's more than meets the eye to D.I. Dimmock if anyone would care to look. No slash.
1. Ten Things You Don't Know About Dimmock

Hi everyone! Long time no see! :D A friend on deviantArt was talking to me about the lack of friendship fics with Dimmock and Lestrade, which got me thinking. After seeing her fic series, "Things You Don't Know About Lestrade," I decided to do a little something for Dimmock. A few of these ideas are my friend's, but for the most part this is my headcanon. :) However, I don't own Dimmock or Lestrade- they belong to BBC, ACD, etc.

* * *

1. His real name is Iain. Iain Henry Dimmock. For some reason, he doesn't really like his name, and the only person who has ever called him Iain on a regular basis is Ryan. Even his parents call him Dimmock, something he never fully understood but always accepted.

2. He hates peas. Give him broccoli, spinach, even brussel sprouts- just not peas.

3. Dimmock's rubbish at it, but he loves playing rugby. Once a year the Yard has a rugby match. Lestrade and Gregson are captains. John Watson's an honourary member and is always picked first. Dimmock is always chosen last, and somehow it always works out that he's on Lestrade and John's team, which makes being picked last okay because he knows his team will win no matter how much he sucks as an individual player.

4. He adores his nieces, who adore him right back. They are Susan- aged ten, Emmaline- thirteen, and Miranda- seventeen. They all have their mother's gorgeous green eyes. Miranda and Susan have their father's brown hair while Emily has blonde hair like her mother. Dimmock finds them more beautiful than anything or anyone he's ever seen.

5. One time Lestrade accidentally wrote _Dimmcok _on an email instead of _Dimmock_. They both were mortified and would have erased it from their memories- and their emails- had it not been sent out to the entire Yard announcing Dimmock's promotion to detective inspector. The whole Force had had a good laugh at that- everyone except for Dimmock and Lestrade, of course, the latter of whom had been given a cuppa soon after the incident so he did not to make the same mistake again. Now their teammates call Dimmock 'Dimmcok' every once in a while to tease the two detective inspectors. He still isn't sure who's more embarrassed about that.

6. Dimmock only has one sibling- an older brother named Ryan who is seven years older than he is.

7. It's been almost eleven years since Ryan died, and Dimmock still talks about him in the present tense, even after everyone else has moved on.

8. His other best friend growing up was Hank- his golden retriever. Hank was like Shadow from that movie _Homeward Bound_- the voice of reason and one hundred percent faithful.

9. Dimmock and Lestrade get along fairly well. When they aren't working or sleeping, which is rarely, they go to the local pub and people watch. There's an American named Julia who sings there every night from 6-8. She's a pretty thing no older than 23, but there's something in her eyes that makes her seem far older. It pains Dimmock every time he sees that gaze because Miranda always has that same look.

10. Every night the last song Julia sings on her shift is "You Are My Sunshine," and every time he hears it, Lestrade tears up a little. Most would think that he is pining over the wife that so recently left him, but Dimmock is one of the few who knows better- Lestrade pining over the love of his life who died in a car crash seventeen years ago. Dimmock can't help but find the man's emotion touching and wishes there was someone he loved that much and loved him in return.

* * *

If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, etc., please click the review button! I'd really appreciate your feedback on this! Thank you very much, and have a wonderful rest of your day, etc.


	2. Seven More Things You Don't Know

11. Growing up, Dimmock's favourite possessions were his red tricycle- then bicycle, once he got older- and the slingshot Ryan made for him. His parents sold his bicycle and tricycle long ago, but he still keeps his slingshot under his pillow.

12. He knows that Sherlock has his own way of doing things, and that way usually works, but that doesn't make the man any less of a bastard sometimes.

13. When he was six, Dimmock decided to run away from home. He doesn't remember why he did it, but he thinks it was something about not wanting to take out the trash. Dimmock had taken Hank, his slingshot, some spare change, and a ham sandwich and rode away on his trusty red bicycle. He had gotten about ten blocks away from home when he'd realized that he had no clue where he was going to go. The boy had sat on the kerb, crying into Hank's fur, until Ryan found him and escorted him home. Dimmock had decided that if he were to ever run away again, he'd have better plans next time.

14. Ryan moved to the states for university when Dimmock was thirteen and never came back. Dimmock still resents that a little.

15. He fancies Sally Donovan, but he knows she'll never fancy him back. It's a shame- Dimmock knows Sally really could do better than Anderson. Anderson's not a bad guy, but he's married, and she deserves someone who would give her their full attention. Not that _Dimmock's_ the perfect guy, but he'd like to be.

16. After Ryan died, Dimmock put everything he had into getting into the Yard. Even after he'd gotten a good position there, he never really slowed down. He sometimes wonders if he ever will.

17. He believes that heroes exist. He knows because Lestrade is one of them.


	3. Nine More Things

Hello, all! I totally forgot to put this chapter up when I put it up on dA soo… here you are now! XD And expect another one tomorrow, too, if I remember… .'

)oOo(

18. Whenever he goes to a restaurant, he orders the tallest glass of chocolate milk he can. If he can't, then he sticks with water

19. He gets migraines. Really bad ones. He still isn't sure how he has gotten this far in the Force with this, but he knows it's in part due to Lestrade. The man always covers for him, and Dimmock wishes he could pay him back somehow though knows he probably never will.

20. He makes it a point to go visit Ryan's family at least once a year. Even if he can't afford it, even if he doesn't have the time, he still goes anyway, preferably for Christmas. He'd much rather spend it with them than sit at home alone watching old rugby matches.

21. He hasn't dated many girls, and he's only kissed one once. It was a short and messy affair, with her tongue rooting around his mouth in a way he didn't like. They broke up right after that, and since then, he's been a little wary around females.

22. Dimmock didn't like Sandy when she first began dating Ryan- she was too nice, too pretty, too... perfect. Now, however, she and Dimmock get along splendidly, even if they are separated by a few time zones and an ocean.

23. Dimmock has been compared to Captain America. He likes to think it's because of his high moral standards and loyalty to his country and comrades. However, he knows better- it's because of his awkwardness around the other sex and lack of knowledge about modern pop culture and technology.

24. Evidence for the point above- one of his coworkers needed him to use the GPS on her mobile to get to a crime scene.

By the end of the fifteen minute drive, he was booted out of the vehicle and forbidden from being copilot ever again.

25. Another case in point- he can't name ten popular songs that have come out in the last year, not to mention five popular bands, but he can list the top fifty songs from the '50s and sing along with every one of them.

26. Dimmock grew up with the Beatles constantly playing in his house, but Buddy Holly is his favourite now. He would have never _really_ listened to his music if it hadn't been for Lestrade, who is a quietly avid fan of his work, if there is such a thing.

Though Lestrade's admiration of the musician isn't really what got Dimmock listening. It was watching the older D.I. hold back tears as he played song after song in the dark of his living room as they both tried to cope with the death of a co worker and mutual friend. Even in his weakness, Lestrade always manages to exude strength.

Buddy Holly always reminds Dimmock of that.


	4. A Story of Brothers in Reverse

-Ryan left behind three beautiful daughters. Only one of them remembers him. This makes Dimmock infinitely sad.

-On the tenth anniversary of Ryan's death, Lestrade went over to Dimmock's house intending to take Dimmock to their favourite pub or play rugby. Instead Lestrade held him as he released a decade of unshed tears. Neither has brought up the incident since, but Lestrade is aware of how grateful the younger man is.

-Sometimes Dimmock wishes that he'd died instead of his brother. At least Ryan would be the only one who would have missed him this much.

-After Ryan's death, Sandy moved the girls to California. Dimmock wishes she had taken them four time zones in the opposite direction, but there was nothing to be done.

-He's only gotten drunk once. After shattering some glassware and breaking an heirloom cabinet, he decided to drink in moderation. He knows he probably isn't normally an angry drunk, but he doesn't want to take any chances. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt anyone.

-Dimmock knows his brother's death was a noble one- Ryan went to save those trapped inside second tower of the World Trade Center when it collapsed. He never made it back out.

Dimmock is still angry about that, but he isn't really sure whom to blame anymore.

-He and Ryan had always dreamed of becoming firefighters together, taming flames and saving damsels in distress. Other kids pretended they were pirates or astronauts, but they were firemen. Ryan had grown up to be one.

Dimmock somehow hadn't, and he sometimes wonders what his life might be like if he your document here...

* * *

Dedicated to those who lost their lives or loved ones during 9/11.

I decided to tell the brothers' story in reverse because... well, I felt it more poetic that way, and somehow fitting. I meant to write a fic with Lestrade comforting Dimmock on 9/11 last year but didn't finish it in time, so this is my year-late tribute. It's not much, but I hope it counts for something.

P.S. These are facts 27-33. I decided not to number them because of reasons. I shall pick back up on the numbering on the next chapter.


	5. Six More Things You Don't Know

33. Dimmock isn't really a morning person. In fact, if he doesn't have his caffeine fix, then it's almost like he's half asleep. His co-workers always find this amusing, even when there is collateral damage involved (he once accidentally broke the copy machine, and another time spilled a stack of papers that had just been filed). The others called incidences like these "Dimmock damage," but it got rather cumbersome to say, so they shortened it to "dimmage."

34. When they were kids, Ryan always told Dimmock that he put his socks on the wrong feet, but Dimmock could never tell if his brother was telling the truth or just messing with him. When Ryan wasn't looking, he always changed his socks anyway.

35. Dimmock isn't really a coffee person. In fact, he hates the stuff. Can't even stand the smell. So when he has to have a liquid pick-me-up, he has hot chocolate or chocolate milk (or if there's none, then tea).

36. He's warned her not to, but Miranda's already following his footsteps into a law enforcement career despite still being in high school. He knows it's not his fault, and Sandy knows it, too, but if anything were to ever happen to Miranda, they would both blame him.

37. Everyone has a fear, and his is heights. Well, not exactly heights. Not falling, either. Just the moment of the the inevitable _splat._

More embarrassing is his irrational nervousness around mannequins. He blames _The Twilight Zone_ for that one. Doctor Who didn't help that one very much, either.

38. He has a huge sweet tooth. In fact, his parents always said that that's all he had in his mouth, though in truth he has never been a picky eater. He just preferred sweets over vegetables is all.

Dimmock's favourite saying about loving sweets, however, he learned from a video on youtube. "Guess what 'you have a sweet tooth means? It doesn't mean that you like candy- it means that you _want_ some!'" He agrees with this wholeheartedly.

* * *

The youtube video is Kid History, Episode 6. Watch it. It's amazing.


End file.
